Lucy
by increak96
Summary: Zero survives without his precious girl... and is somewhat comforted by those around him. Songfic, Zeki, character death, angst, ONESHOT!


Zero walked into his apartment early one Sunday morning, mud on his shoes. He walked into his living room and fell over onto the couch, tears streaming down his face. He felt the ache of loss sink in deep like it did every morning when he woke up and realized the truth.

_Hey, Yuki, I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

He did this for her every Sunday. He left roses for her. Red ones, because they were a symbol of love and because they reminded him of the strange red tint to her eyes and hair.

The week went by and again, he was at her headstone, staring at the words engraved in deep. Yuki Kuran, A princess bound to blood has been set free. He felt his knees buckle, and he went down.

_I'm in my knees on the grass, wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for a while._

_Got some things I need to say._

Some things? He had a millions things! Like 'I'm sorry I let you go. I'm sorry I didn't take you away from Kaname when you asked me to. I'm sorry I hunted you all these years. I'm sorry for all those times I lied to you. I'm sorry I got so angry, so easily. I'm sorry for everything!'

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me._

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I gotta live with the choices I made,_

_But I can't live with myself today._

Zero pulled the Bloody Rose out and pressed it to his skull for the billionth time since Yuki's assassination. He considered pulling the trigger, but he'd made it so far! All the years that had gone by, and he was still a Level D! She would be proud... could he give up now?

"Zero!" the Headmaster ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling the gun away. "What have Yuki and I told you about that?" he snapped.

"I wasn't going to," Zero muttered, standing up, and the Headmaster believed him.

Zero took the Bloody Rose back, and glanced over his shoulder, knowing he would return here soon. The Headmaster ran out ahead and got in his car, motioning for Zero to get in the other side. Zero sighed and did as he was told.

_Hey, Yuki, I remembered your birthday!_

_They said it'd bring some closure,_

_To say your name._

Zero took a deep breath and tried to make the words happen. He knew he had tried to say her name so many times. But every time, he started to break down. He clutched the ground beneath him and gasped out, "Yuki!"

Just as they'd said, it brought closer, and he said her name again, screaming it up to the heavens and hoping she could hear him.

"YUKI!"

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance._

_But all I got are these roses to give,_

_And they can't help me make amends._

He dropped the roses on her grave again, collapsing to the ground and clutching the cold, hard stone. This shouldn't have been her headstone! Her headstone should have been warm... and sunny... just like she was. He let his head fall against the rock as he continued to sob.

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me._

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I gotta live with the choices I made,_

_But I can't live with myself today._

"You're pitiful," a voice muttered from the shade of the old oak tree by the cemetery.

"What are you doing here?" Zero shouted.

"Kaien asked me to check on you. What with how unstable you are," Kaname smirked.

"Shut up," Zero hissed, ignored the pureblood king behind him.

"Zero, get up off the ground," Kaname said, lifting him from the ground by the arms.

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Zero shouted, pushing Kaname away from him and falling back against the grave. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't abandoned her, they never would have killed her!"

Kaname glared at him. "This is also your fault, Kiryuu! She came to you for help when I left her, but you turned your back simply because she was a pureblood!"

Zero's head dropped down between his knees, and he whispered, "I know..."

Kaname hesitated, but then sat down next to him, both of them with their backs to the grave. "For what it's worth... she loved you more. She pretended to love me because she didn't feel she had a choice, but deep down you always held her heart. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

With that, Kaname got up and walked away.

Zero turned back to the grave and pictured Yuki wanting him.

_Here we are! Now you're in my arms!_

_I never wanted anything so bad!_

_Here we are! For a brand new start!_

_Livin' the life that we could of had!_

_Me and Yuki walkin' hand in hand._

_Me and Yuki never wanna end!_

Zero's head shot up as the church bells rang and people flowed into the old building. He thought about Yuki for a moment more. She had started going church... and she got... what did she say? Born again? Something like that.

She learned all she could about the Bible, including the parts about incest being wrong. She used that as the getaway from Kaname. Unfortunately, Kaname wasn't that open-minded, and he threw her out of the house without letting her get any clothing or money. So, she ran to Zero, who also turned her away. Shortly afterwards, she was assassinated... But maybe she had gone to Heaven. Zero stepped towards the church, and then stopped. This was crazy. Completely crazy! But...

… if it meant seeing her again, maybe he could try.

He walked up to the church.

_I'll see you in another life!_

_In Heaven, where we never say goodbye!_

_Now that it's over._

_I just wanna hold her._

_I gotta live with the choices I've made..._

_And I can't live with myself today..._

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the headstone on the hill.

_Hey, Yuki, I remember your name._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Yeah, sad fic. I know my songfics are undetailed, but that's because I don't like a lot of dialogue between the song lines. I feel like it looses the 'songficiness' of it. I do not own Vampire Knight or 'Lucy' by 'Skillet' but I did tweak the words. Yuki... :D<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
